Full Moon Byakugan
by Arienna Natalitha
Summary: hey, it's full moon, and why does Neji's byakugan activate itself? And Neji end up have to carry his cousin back to her room! Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga oneshot story! NejixHinata hint. And try Hinataxneji, NejiHinata, etc. R&R please! ONESHOT :p


**A/N: yay!!!!! my very first fic!!!! Oh, Please note that I made this at eleven o'clock in the night (because of frustation for the damn rat at my house ate my science project this morning). So I would be glad if you could review this story and leave me a comment. And if the review are positive responses, I would gladly create another NejixHinata fic. But if it's not... then we leave it be. And please note that I like NejixHina brotherly-sisterly-complexity pairings. So... ah well. And please please please please please please please please please please please please please leave reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Full Moon Byakugan**

_Arienna_

------------------------------------------------------

Neji wonders how he could end up staying in the Hyuuga's main family residence. That day, Hiashi called Neji and informed him that he was about to move in with him in the main house seeing that Neji is his nephew after all. And not only that, Hiashi seems to realize Neji's ability and had decided to train him personally, hoping that he would someday become a magnificent and an outreached Hyuuga.

Neji inhaled a deep breath.

Even though Hiashi acknowledge him, but he will never become the one who will inherit the Hyuuga family. It was Hinata, his cousin. It will always be Hinata. No matter he wanted to escape from his destiny as a branch family of the Hyuuga, he couldn't escape it. And the fact that Hinata's destiny is to become the main successor of the Hyuuga family—even though she's weaker than Neji—really messed Neji's mind. Especially after what he had done at the chuunin exam…

It's true that he was a little harsh to her, but that's reality. Clearly, Hinata had never taste the cruelty and the bitter of reality if she broke that easily when Neji told her the truth. And he never thought what he did was wrong, even a single bit. _Because he was only telling the truth._

But that theory of his quickly changed the moment he had fought Naruto Uzumaki.

At first, he cannot see what was that air headed boy doing by training and trying as hard as he could for nothing worth it. Neji always thought that destiny is something you cannot change from the moment you've been born. And the weak always stay the _weak_, the stupid baka always stay as the _stupid baka_. But then… this Naruto… he had proven to Neji that even the weakest could be stronger if he keep believe in theirself and keep trying the best they could.

And Naruto Uzumaki clearly had made a huge difference to Neji ever since they fought each other. But even so…

What worries him is he never made an attempt to apologize to Hinata on what he had said back then at the chuunin exam. And he felt incredibly guilty to her. Especially, the two of them has become an official _homemate_. Neji fears that if he didn't apologize to Hinata sooner, the two of them will remain awkward to each other for the rest of their meeting. And despite that Neji had just moved in to the Hyuuga residence for a couple of days, he and Hinata rarely meet one another.

But Neji put aside the thinking of apologizing to Hinata and stared blankly at the ceiling of his new room instead. He somehow feels odd tonight, he cannot sleep early and his head felt a little dizzy. His long black hair left untied on his pillow, a little wet from sweating. After a few second remain idle in his posisition, Neji gave up and lifted himself off the bed.

"Maybe it will help if I take a glass of milk…" he thought.

With his grey kimono robe, he walked to the door and opened it widely, expecting a long corridor awaits him. His black hair drape freely at his back as he walked to the kitchen direction when he passes a window that contains the full figure of the full moon. Neji stopped to admire the moon which he rarely seen in such a bigger size and in a yellow dimly light…

And he felt odd all of the sudden.

His _byakugan_ was self-activating, and he sees the whole corner of the house in every angle.

He doesn't know where that was coming.

And a sudden glimpse of his byakugan's sight startled him.

It was Hinata.

In the middle of the night.

With tears flowing on both side of her cheek, knees huddled in front of her chest.

Neji recognize the place as the training room, so he quickly went there, his foot were invisible as he ran so fastly so his foot's movement so our naked eyes weren't able to follow.

Nevertheless, Neji arrived at the training room and he was standing right in front of the entrance door. But he never have the courage to open it, so he just opened a small gap on the door and Neji sat behind the door, listening. Hinata was still crying softly, and Neji could hear that.

"Why…?" a soft and fragile voice began to speak up, Neji heard. And that must be Hinata's… "why am I so weak…? It's my fault that I'm so weak so Hanabi have to take all the risk… it's my fault that Neji-niichan went angry at me at the chuunin exam… it's my fault that father disappointed at me and didn't think of me as his real daughter… it's because.. I'M WEAK!" that soft voice of her began to thundered, as Neji heard. And the sobbing grew stronger, until Neji could finally hear a big crashed inside the room. Neji stood up and immediately and feel and urge to open the door, but somehow, he couldn't manage to do so. He was only able to took a peek inside, and saw Hinata's fury raised upon the room, hitting everything she met, and did not even made a tiny scratch of a damage.

"I want to become stronger… I want to gain power… I want father, Hanabi, Neji-niichan and everyone from the Hyuuga family to acknowledge my power! For _him_ who makes me stronger every time he encouraged me, for Hanabi who has to suffer because of me, for father whom I cared about, and for myself! I WILL BECOME STRONGER!" Hinata kept punching the tatami floor with tears flowing rapidly in both sides of her eyes. Her blue-purpled inverted bob hair waves on her petite shoulders.

And all Neji could do is silently watching Hinata who slowly tiring as she drained so much energy from crying, shouting and vandalizing. Neji wait and wait until that small body of hers began to slowly adrift into the sea of dreams, and for those eyes to shut and rest until next time she's awake. And that time, Neji slowly swoop in.

He stared at Hinata's sleeping figure that lies on the tatami floor with a soft look. Neji approached and kneeled beside Hinata who was sleeping like an innocent angel. He caresses Hinata's face with a gentle brush from his hand. A gentle sweep on her soft skin that will absolutely not awaken the sleeping Hinata. Neji lifted her body and carries her on piggy-back.

"Lady Hinata," Neji whispered as he took the first walk to Hinata's room, "I'm sorry if I called you weak. You were stronger than you seemed, even though you're spending your night crying over your weakness." Neji's face softened as he recalls his total meeting with Hinata. He still remember how she is, even though she's weak and shy, but could be very brace and strong to protect someone she cared for.

Just like when she tried to protect and save him and Hanabi... _that_ time...

But his perspective of the Hyuuga family and Hinata herself began to change ever since he found out that the Hyuuga family were the one who had killed his father. For Hinata's sake. A girl who couldn't even match her younger sibling. Someone who couldn't even worth the Hyuuga name. But then... he has, once again, changed his point of view, and found it better than his old ones'.

Neji remember giving Hinata a piggy back when they were still a little child. But Hinata would not remember anything about it.

Neji opened Hinata's door and stepped into her room. He placed Hinata slowly and safely on bed. He placed her blanket around her before caressing her face again. He stared at her tiny face who was resting.

"I'm sorry…" Neji said once again, and retrieved back his hand. He stood up and walked to the door, took a glance of Hinata through his shoulder once more before turning away and left her room. Neji was about to go back to his own room before something hit his mind again.

"_Why would my byakugan activate itself…? It's never happened before… was something wrong…?"_

And for the rest, let alone a Neji Hyuuga thinks for himself. He has a great future upon him. And he doesn't know much about his byakugan recalling that he had just reach the age of 13… it's still a long way to go for him… a long road… and a long happy end…

-o-o-o-

**Heeee that's it for now. And hm... should I continue this story? Anyway, please review and told me how was it, okay???? Criticsm (is that the right spelling?) are welcome, please... and many other suggestion are welcome too... don't be shy! I won't bite! (but I', poisoned... :p)**


End file.
